


Turn up the heat

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sauna, Scars, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were new scars on Sam’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn up the heat

There were new scars on Sam’s body.  
Without his clothes to cover them, they were bared to Nathan’s eyes and he couldn’t stop looking. It wasn’t helping that there were only a couple of feet separating them in the small sauna cabin. Being on vacation had it’s perks. No places to rush to, no one to shoot at them or wanting to kill them. Just a simple vacation and this cabin was all their’s. Nathan had to smile at the thought, lying on the bench across from his brother.

Nathan had his head turned against the wood and let his eyes roam over every inch of Sam he could see. They had forgone towels, except to sit on them, so there was quite a lot of him laid out for Nathan to look at.  
Overall they were not as numerous as he would have believed, after 13 years of prison and another two years looking for clues about Avery. Sam had always been good at talking himself out of trouble first, or if that didn’t work, punching himself out of it. There were other changes, too.  
The birds tattooed on his neck were an obvious addition. Last night Nathan had traced them with his tongue, driving Sam wild for the first time since they had gotten together. They hadn’t even managed to get undressed.

His brother’s voice brought him out of those memories.  
“It’s rude to stare.” Sam chided him with a mocking smile and a sidelong look. He was sitting on a lower bench with his back against the wall, his skin gleaming. Lazily, he rolled his head against the wood until he was looking at Nathan. 

"Yeah, well, you're right there and there's nothing else to look at." Nathan shot back without missing a beat. Sweat was running into his eyes and he blinked it away. His gaze remained lingering first on his brother's face and then wandered downward when Sam shrugged and closed his eyes, savoring the heat. Back when they had been younger men, Sam had always been a little more slender, a little more wiry where Nathan had been bulky. Prison had filled him out. His shoulders were broader and there was not an ounce of unnecessary fat on him, only corded muscles that sometimes made Nathan worry if he had had enough to eat during those 13 years.  
The way Sam scarfed down food with a joy that bordered on the pornographic suggested otherwise.

Nathan sat up and scooted closer so that he sat directly opposite of Sam. The room wasn't very big, just long enough that each of them could stretch out on one of the benches. Sam had decided on sitting, positioned so he could see the door. Occasionally he stood up to throw some water over the hot stones while Nathan had laid down. Their knees knocked together when Nathan shifted and Sam moved his thigh out of the way to give Nathan a little room without opening his eyes.

There was a faint scar under Sam's collarbone that Nathan already knew. They had gotten into a fight, back in the day, and one of the thugs had had a knife. His gaze went lower. Another light scar was almost hidden by the hair on Sam's chest,. It might have been from a knife as well or maybe a shard of glass. He wondered how one of the other in-mates might have acquired a knife. Or maybe he had gotten that wound while he had been with Rafe. Sam hadn't really spoken much about the two years after Panama. Though Sam hadn't spoken about anything much from those 15 years, yet. His brother was the master of holding secrets, especially when he thought he was protecting Nathan.

It always made Nathan's stomach twist. His imagination was just too good, being left to run wild. One of these days he would make Sam understand that he didn’t need that protection anymore, not as much as he used to as a kid.

Nathan’s gaze slid lower. Sweat made Sam’s hair stick to his face and he impatiently carded his hand through it, slicking it against his head. Nathan chuckled, bumped his knee into Sam’s before his gaze caught on the three round bullet scars that were dark against Sam's belly, easily visible and hooking Nathan's gaze in, not letting go. Even scarred over they looked painful. Nathan itched to reach out and touch and when Sam's knee bumped into his a moment later, he did. 

Sam startled a little when Nathan's fingertips grazed his skin, brushing over his treasure trail before settling on the darkened indentations.

"Pretty ugly, huh?" Sam broke the silence after a while, when Nathan could only stare, one eye cracking open and one side of his mouth lifting in a smile. "Though I've been told that women dig it." He chuckled.

Nathan grinned back but he couldn't hold onto it for long. Sam's feet nudged his while Nathan mapped the skin around the scar and the soft scars themselves. Sweat had made Sam's skin slick, just like his own and his fingers barely caught on their corners.

"What do you think?" Sam asked, but he wasn't looking at Nathan when Nathan lifted his eyes. His gaze was on Nathan's hand on his belly. Then he rested his hands on his thighs before one of them reached for Nathan’s wrist, not pulling him away, just holding on.

"I don't know." Nathan said. His brother had always been handsome and attractive to him. A couple of scars didn’t change that. "I'm just glad you're alive.” He let his fingers linger on the discolored skin. There was a matching set on his brother’s back, he knew. “How long were you in the hospital?"

Sam scoffed. "Please,” he said and rolled his eyes, “hospital is too nice of a description. It was more of an infirmary and they threw me back into the cell as soon as they were sure I wouldn't die.” He paused and took a deep breath. “A couple of days, I think?” Another pause. “I had some other wounds from the fall as well." he finally added, eyes hooded. 

Nathan leaned back to digest the new information. To keep his hands from shaking he rested them beside his hips on the bench. The wood was steadying against his palms and he pressed them harder against the seat. He swallowed, feeling Sam's eyes on him but he didn't lift his head. He remembered the fall and how Rafe had insisted that Sam couldn't have survived that.

Turned out that he had and Nathan had never known. Until Sam had turned up at his work place.

Sam's hand on his thigh broke him out of his miserable memories.

"Hey," he said, "let's not dwell on the past, alright?" 

"Yeah, good idea." Nathan nodded, lifted a corner of his mouth. Sam's hand fell away and Nathan let his eyes continue on their way.

There were other scars, some he knew, from _before_ and some he didn't. When Sam was in a talking mood again, he would have to ask him where he got them. Those confessions were reserved for late at night.

Sam's cock still looked the same, though and Nathan let his gaze linger for a moment before a black shadow caught his eye on the inside of Sam's thigh. 

"What's that?" Nathan asked and Sam hummed a question, brow furrowing.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked and watched as Nathan leaned forward again. Then Nathan rested his hands on Sam’s thigh’s again and pushed. There was no resistant when Nathan moved them apart. An amused chuckle was Sam’s only reaction. 

Nathan stared. It was a tattoo. An N surrounded by thorny roses, in fact. It wasn't big, smaller than his palm. Nathan swallowed and let his fingers trace the motive. Sam's muscles twitched under his hand. Then Sam laughed softly. He had always been ticklish there.

Sam had said he had another tattoo. Yesterday, Nathan’s mind had been on other things. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to look for the other one, yet. Now that he had found it, he liked it. A small smile played around his lips and he circled his thumb over the ink, listened to the way Sam’s breath hitched.

"Pretty tacky right?" Sam said, voice a little breathless and he moved his foot to the bench on which Nathan was seated, giving him a better view. A much better view that made heat of a different kind pool in Nathan’s belly.

"Yeah, a little bit." Nathan murmured and covered the tattoo with his palm, fingertips brushing against Sam's groin and eliciting a small noise from him. "I like it though." he smiled and looked up into his brother’s eyes. The corners of them were crinkling. 

"Of course you do." Sam laughed and covered Nathan's hand with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual tension ftw?! xD That tattoo btw isn't a "real" headcanon of mine. It just came up as I wrote the ficlet. :D


End file.
